Dreamer Boy
by l-LadyKaryn-ll-LadyKrysta-l
Summary: [DHr][AU]Draco's having dreams about a girl with fangs, Hermione's having dreams about a human, and Harry's having dreams about Hell. What is going on?


Title: Dreamer Boy

Genre: Mystery.Romance.Angst

Category: Full Story/ Alternate Universe.

Summary: Draco's having dreams about a girl with fangs, Hermione's having dreams about a human, and Harry's having dreams about Hell. What is going on?

Krysta's Notes: My inspiration was 'Hang 'Em High' by My Chemical Romance and the story 'Open Your Eyes Against The Rain' by SeekerofDeath. You know what? Don't even ask how I got this story, from that story and a song... I won't explain. :G

In this, it is all untrue, everything that hasn't already been taken up for, like the fact that Draco is a Slytherin, is a lie. So, anything that recquires research to know, is untruthful. Unless I get lucky...

Faith's Notes: This chapter is typed in the words of my colleague, Krysta. So, I have no say in this chapter, but the next one is mine. :)

Disclaimer: ((Sing to the tune of Old MacDonald))

Krysta doesn't own the book, J.K Rowling does,

And when she uses the characters, she doesn't claim they're hers,

Or she will get sued, Or she will get sued,

Bye money, Bye money, Bye Bye Krysta's College money,

Krysta doesn't own the book, J.K. Rowling does!

i!Thoughtsi!

'Words'

"Actions"

Chapter 1: Those Beautiful Lips...

Authored and Typed By: l-xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix-l

Checked and Edited By: l-Faith-l

_He walked into the Astronomy Tower, the breeze gently blowing his platinum locks around him. The rain was coming in the open window, a silhouette standing in the open window. He inched closer, to see the figure turn in suprise._

_It was a girl. She had bright brown eyes and golden honey colored hair. She gave a soft smile to him and he returned one. He moved closer to her, observing how soft her lips looked. He softly traced the outline of her lips, and she put her head in his hand. _

_He traced over her ruby red lips and was about to replace his fingers with his own, until fangs folded out from underneath her lips and caught his finger. Blood trickled down them, a weird gleam in her eye. She leapt at him, and brought him to the ground, baring her fangs, she was about to bite him when..._

!Beep!Beep!Beep! Draco's alarm clock went off. i!At least it was a little longer...i! Draco had been having this dream for a week now, and he still didn't know why he was having it i!Or who that girl was..i!.

Stepping out of the shower, Draco rubbed his blonde hair dry, his mind racing with questions. i!Will I ever know who she is? Do I already know her?i! Draco put on his uniform, and started off towards breakfast.

He was walking by himself to the Great Hall, when he felt a breeze. Someone had just ran past him, and it was a girl. Running ahead, he caught her arm and whipped her around to face him. i!Ugh! It's only the bloody Gryffindor Golden Girl...i! He thought.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

'Who's got the Goody Girl afraid? Did you fail an exam, Granger?' She tightened.

'Leave me the hell alone Malfoy, just stay outta my life.' She said, releasing herself and running towards the Great Hall. He could've swore she was baring her teeth at him, but he thought otherwise afterwards. i!I can't let her throw my day off, just started! Calm down Draco, just stop thinking everyone is her..i!

Entering the Great Hall, he sat next to a sixth year and Blaise, in silence. Pansy was rambling on about something or other to Millicent and Theo, who tried to drone out the high-pitched girl.

'What's up with you, mate?' Blaise asked, taking a sip of coffee. i!Honestly, he never ate anything, just drank coffee. WTF?i!

'Nothing, just couldn't sleep.' He said. Getting up and leaving the Great Hall, he started off to Potions in the dungeons, with the Gryffindors. i!Oh joy, Potty and the Screw Crewi!

'Today,' Snape started in a drawl. 'We will be concocting a Dream Teller Potion. The purpose of it is to tell your partners your dreams without everyone else knowing. The dreams are simulated in your partners minds by placing a sample of your hair in the potion. Instructions are on the board, along with the list of partners. Begin.'

Everyone got up and got the needed supplies and checked their partners. Draco put his cauldron down and read off his name...Granger. Just great. He sat back down as she came over to his desk, and they both started.

Hermione pulled a strand of hair to her pink potion and dropped it in, watching as it changed to a purple misty colored. Draco's looked the same color.

'Now, you should all be done with the potion, so switch potions with your partner, hopefully if they aren't bad at this you should come out alive...' Snape said, watchign Neville had his potion to Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione pulled the vial to her lips and drank it, burning a hole down her throat. Suddenly, she felt herself dizzy, and her eyes closed. She could see Draco's dreams... and they made her nervous.

Meanwhile, Draco was trying to steady himself from the blast of Hermione's dreams.

Hermione stood in the window of what looked like a hallway in Hogwarts, watching the rain stream down. Draco's heart quickened. i!Why did Hermione feel so...hungry? Not in the physical sense, but not in the emotional sense either..i!

She ran up the stairs, towards the Astronomy Tower... And it blanked. Draco wasn't allowed to see this part of her dream. The next part, she was walking down the stairs. i!What the bloody hell? I want to know what she was doing up there! Not fair...i!

Another scene, she was in the rain...again. A hole was in the ground and she tossed a body in it. Draco didn't have a sharp glance, or he would've noticed the lack of blood in the person's face. Hermione began to bury it. He knew something happened before, because it didn't seem right to just come outside with a dead body in your hands.

Hermione felt herself losing consciousness as she saw the girl in Draco's dreams tackled him to the ground. i!Stop, don't. Please control yourself...i! She begged as if the person in his dreams could hear her. She couldn't see anymore, it was black.

Draco's mind was swirled with questions as the potion wore off. 'Why was she feeling 'hungry? Why did she bury someone? What the hell is this girl's life like?' It was then, Draco noticed, that Hermione was unconscious.

Waking up, Hermione felt dizzy. She sat up and looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing. i!Damn. I let his dreams get to me...i! She thought, running from the Wing.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron immediately worried for her safety.

'I'm fine, I'm fine, alright? Do I look hurt?' And they left her alone.

She sat in the window of her room, watching the rain pour down. She felt weak. But she'd live, for a while...

Chapter 1: Those Beautiful Lips...


End file.
